Your Sonrisa
is Elena's first character song that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirameku taiyō abite sonrissa Mamoritai mamoru kara kono sora no naka de Sosogu hikari hajikedasu hora egao ga saku kara Ikarosu no tsubasa yo on'nanoko wa dare mo sukoshi senobi shite kagayaku Atashi ga terasu kara motto motto takaku inryoku ni sakaratte Jump! Issho ni ryōte wo nobashite kaze ni yurete mo ī ne! Jōnetsu no hana dayo daisuki nanda kara Kagayaku taiyō kimi no sonrissa Taisetsu ni taisetsu ni dakishimete saite Niji no pīsu hidamari pazuru hora egao wo tsunagou Shakunetsu ni kogarete atashi rashiku odorou chotto yūki dashitara todoku Dokidoki shichau yo ne fanfāre narasou hoshitachi nara kimi to Step! Mō miteru dake ja dame mirakuru furawā de ī ne! Sodatte yume no Ever green ichi miri datte soba de Kirameku taiyō abite sonrissa Mamoritai mamoru kara kono sora no naka de Sosogu hikari hajikedasu hora egao ga saku kara Kagayaku taiyō kimi no sonrissa Taisetsu ni taisetsu ni dakishimete saite Niji no pīsu hidamari pazuru hora egao wo tsunagou Kirameku taiyō abite sonrissa Mamoritai mamoru kara kono sora no naka de Sosogu hikari hajikedasu hora egao ga saku kara |-|Japanese= 煌めく太陽　浴びてソンリッサ 守りたい　守るから　この宇宙の中で 注ぐ光り　弾け出す　ほら笑顔が咲くから イカロスの翼よ　女の子は誰も　少し背伸びして輝く あたしが照らすから　もっともっと高く　引力に逆らって Jump！ 一緒に両手をのばして　風に揺れてもいいね！ 情熱の花だよ　大好きなんだから 輝く太陽　キミのソンリッサ 大切に　大切に　抱きしめて咲いて 虹のピース　陽だまりパズル　ほら笑顔をつなごう 灼熱に焦がれて　あたしらしく踊ろう　ちょっと勇気出したら届く ドキドキしちゃうよね　ファンファーレ鳴らそう　惑星達なら君と Step！ もう見てるだけじゃダメ　ミラクルフラワーでいいね！ 育って夢の Ever green　1mm だってそばで 煌めく太陽　浴びてソンリッサ 守りたい　守るから　この宇宙の中で 注ぐ光り　弾け出す　ほら笑顔が咲くから 輝く太陽　キミのソンリッサ 大切に　大切に　抱きしめて咲いて 虹のピース　陽だまりパズル　ほら笑顔をつなごう 煌めく太陽　浴びてソンリッサ 守りたい　守るから　この宇宙の中で 注ぐ光り　弾け出す　ほら笑顔が咲くから |-|English= Basking beneath the dazzling sun is our sonrisa I'll protect it since I want to protect the world Look, smiles are blooming because its light is shining upon us Every girl can soar if they just reach for the light bit by bit Because of my aura, I can jump even higher whilst avoiding any bumps in the road! Hold my hand and just go with the flow! That's why I love this flower of passion Shining like the sun is your sonrisa I want to hold onto all of these precious flowers Look, let's connect the rainbow piece and sunny puzzle with our smiles Once you gain a little bit of courage, let's dance in the scorching heat It's exciting when you and the planets step to the beat of the fanfare! Don't just look at the miracle flower! Watch its evergreen of dreams grow by 1mm with me Basking beneath the dazzling sun is our sonrisa I'll protect it since I want to protect the world Look, smiles are blooming because its light is shining upon us Shining like the sun is your sonrisa I want to hold onto all of these precious flowers Look, let's connect the rainbow piece and sunny puzzle with our smiles Basking beneath the dazzling sun is our sonrisa I'll protect it since I want to protect the world Look, smiles are blooming because its light is shining upon us Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music